


Параноик

by Seeker_of_the_muse



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Упоминание пыток, Упоминание убийства, мастурбация, минет, страх смерти, тревога
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeker_of_the_muse/pseuds/Seeker_of_the_muse
Summary: Хойт не может уснуть, переживая за свою безопасность, после чего просит помощи Бака
Relationships: Bambi "Buck" Hughes/Hoyt Volker
Kudos: 2





	Параноик

Была тёмная ночь. Лучи холодного света пробивались сквозь плотно зашторенные окна. На неприлично большой кровати ворочался худощавый мужчина, то сминая под собой постельное белье, то судорожно глотая воздух, то прикладывая ладони ко лбу и щекам. Стояла ужасная духота. Приоткрытая форточка лишь позволяла гулу мужских голосов и редким жалобным стенаниям скользить по барабанным перепонкам, дразня воспалённое сознание.

Хойт вздохнул. Раз, второй, третий. Потолок закружился над головой, разноцветные пятна под уставшими веками сливались в замысловатые узоры — отпечатки его жизни. Длинные стволы пальм, вспышки солнца, пулеметных очередей, оглушительные взрывы, крики чаек… Шум волн, рассыпчатый песок, свисающие с деревьев… лианы. Алый ручей, пронзительный вопль, глубокая яма, гниющее мясо.

Перед глазами встало неподвижное лицо одинокого пирата, встретившегося лицом к лицу с заклятым врагом. Пустой взгляд смерти. Хойт содрогнулся. "Это случилось бы рано или поздно. Ваас — бомба замедленного действия. Вопрос времени, — подумал он, вдавив глазные яблоки костяшками больших пальцев. — Вот, до чего доводит тупость".

Сердце отбивало беспокойный ритм. Зуд во вспотевших ладонях не давал покоя – Хойт в очередной раз схватил простыню и тут же отпустил. Поскрёб ногтями лысеющий череп. В ушах шумело. В соседней комнате гулко елозил стул, чужие шаги отдавались тяжёлыми ударами. Что-то неладно, что-то приближается. "Не налегай", – прозвучали из неоткуда слова Бака. В носу защипало, Хойт рассмеялся сам себе и тут же смолк. Судорога пронзила тело – он невольно сжался. Бак…

Из-за двери донёсся приглушённый зевок охранника. Отчего-то стало не по себе. Нет, конечно, там ему и место. Туда его он сам же и поставил. Как иначе. Но что-то вдруг заставило Хойта захотеть пристрелить всех обитателей дома на месте, чтоб все умолкли раз и навсегда. Кто они такие, чтобы нарушать покой своего босса? Кто они такие…

Хойт вспомнил, как приятно было встретить "своего" человека после толпы безликих наёмников. Переброситься в карты, от души посмеяться, согревая глотку спиртным, похлопать друг друга по плечу… И этот загадочный блеск в тёмных глазах грациозного животного всегда притягивал взгляд. "Buck".

***  
"Нравится?" – он расправил плечи и улыбнулся, высматривая что-то в лице собеседника.

"Символично, – Хойт усмехнулся и поднял взгляд. – Хорошая работа", – произнес он и сделал глоток из своего стакана.

Бак кокетливо опустил веки, взглянув на карты у себя в ладонях. Непринуждённая игривость наёмного убийцы поднимала Хойту настроение, впервые за долгое время от социального контакта веяло свежестью.

"Можешь потрогать, если хочешь, – Бэмби положил карты рубашкой вверх и передвинулся вместе со стулом, огибая круглый стол. – Разрешаю".

Уголок рта дёрнулся у Хойта на лице. Осторожно, он подался вперёд и коснулся рисунка тыльной стороной ладони.

"Приятная цветовая палитра. Совсем как живой", – задумчиво произнес Хойт и провёл пальцами по гладкой поверхности кожи. Он был так близко, что мог чувствовать на себе чужое дыхание. Следя за контуром оленьего рога, пальцы невольно зацепились за кольцо на груди.

Краем глаза Хойт увидел, как Бак быстрым движением языка облизнул губы. Рука неторопливо поднималась вверх от ключиц и остановилась у небритой щеки Бэмби. Он не отпрянул. Он набрал немного воздуха в лёгкие и, наклонившись вперёд, коснулся губ Хойта своими. Ответ последовал почти моментально: тот прижался к нему сильнее, чувствуя, как под пиджак забралась тёплая ладонь. Оба выдохнули (Хойт и не заметил, что задержал дыхание), и Бак отстранился, но только чтобы прижаться губами к шее наркобарона, пальцы которого уже зарылись в волосы на его затылке. Хойт улыбался, по-настоящему, прикрывая глаза от непривычно нежной ласки. На ухо прошептал: "У меня здесь есть диван…"

***

Трясущиеся руки потянулись к телефону. Пальцы не слушались. Пришлось подождать, чтобы привыкнуть к ослепительному свету. Преодолевая боль в глазах, Хойт нашёл в списке контактов номер Бака. Спустя несколько гудков тот взял трубку.

— Да? – на фоне был слышен мужской плач, но тут же был прерван звуком удара.

— Мне не важно, чем ты занят. В кратчайший срок будь у меня, вышлю за тобой вертолёт. Захвати дробовик, – с этими словами Хойт сбросил звонок. Сегодня Киту ужасно повезло.

Некоторое время спустя (казалось, вечность), снаружи раздались оглушительные хлопки. Мужчина лежал неподвижно, мелкая дрожь бежала по телу. Голова раскалывалась. Он был готов взять в руки нож и вырезать всё содержимое глазниц, лишь бы унять боль. Вскрыть черепную коробку. «Чёрт, уймись же».

Что если всё пойдёт не так, как было задумано? Что если он уже потерял контроль? За ним придут в любую минуту, Белоснежка сверкнёт ножом, мир уйдёт из-под ног, на пол упадет тяжёлая, беспокойная голова, тело рухнет, как набитый мусором мешок. Нет-нет-нет, этого всего не будет, этого можно избежать. Или нельзя?

Хойт сложил ладони на груди, закрыл уставшие глаза. Конец близок? Кто знает. Все мы когда-нибудь умрём, как отложить неизбежное? Сменяющие друг друга мысли прервал долгий скрип увесистой двери. 

— Ты помирать что ли собрался? – костлявое тело, вытянутое на матрасе, совсем не выглядело жизнеутверждающе. Голова повернулась на свет.

— Не стой на пороге, иди сюда, – бросил Хойт и согнул колени. Гость закрыл за собой дверь, сложил оружие у прикроватной тумбочки и присел на край кровати без лишних слов. 

Спустя минуту гробового молчания Бак произнес:

— Выглядишь паршиво, босс. 

— Знаешь, догадываюсь, – Хойт выдавил из себя натянутый смешок. Тёмные впадины вокруг глаз, растрёпанные волосы (вернее, то, что от них осталось), беспокойно вздымавшаяся грудь – жалкое зрелище. – Лучше посиди рядом. 

— Как скажешь, – ответил он и, сбросив обувь, забрался на кровать и уселся у изголовья.

— Набрал этих солдат, а толку. Трусливые гады. Снуют по дому, перешёптываются, гогочут, портят товар, – в голосе закрадывались нервные нотки. – Кто эти люди, Бак, кто они? Они повсюду, а я путаю их грёбаные имена! Кому я доверил свою жизнь? Тоже мне – охрана. Да эти сволочи разбегутся, как только запахнет жареным… — он остановился, вытер пот с верхней губы, с блестящего лба, кадык дрогнул.

— Мужик, тебе поспать бы, – вздохнул Бак. — Смотри на жизнь проще, дыши глубже, займись йогой. Научить?

— Да иди ты к чёрту со своей йогой, — тыльной стороны ладони Хойт шлёпнул Бака по ноге. Оба рассмеялись.

— Серьёзно, выдохни. Совсем загнал себя. Кто опять, аборигены? Партия не задалась? Возвраты? 

— Ваас умер.

— И? Он нарывался всю жизнь, ты же знаешь.

— Этот Белоснежка… Джейсон Броди, – он почти прорычал. — Перебил половину пиратов, в одиночку! Бэмби, здесь что-то не так.

— Над этим я уже работаю, – он улыбнулся, – не переживай. Он уже клюнул на приманку, осталось только подождать. Крючок выйдет только с кровью, — он накрыл своей ладонью запястье Хойта. — Будет много крови. 

— Умоляю, не лезь на рожон. Сукин сын не так прост, как кажется, – Хойт поднял указательный палец. – Но я хочу убить его лично. Может, даже после небольшого знакомства. Дам ему на минуту почувствовать себя у штурвала и выпущу кишки в последний момент. 

— И всё же я не думаю, что стоит волноваться, – он уверенно стоял на своём. 

— Ладно, а теперь расскажи мне что-нибудь про Китай, – Хойт тяжело вздохнул. – Мне надо отвлечься.

— Волшебное слово? — повисло молчание. Взгляды встретились.

— Ты охренел? 

— Понял-принял, — Бак отвернул голову и устремил взгляд на стену перед собой. – Итак, генерал Линь Конг…

Бак рассказывал последовательно, делая лирические отступления. Прежде о лекциях никогда не просили – его час настал. Хойт не задавал вопросов, не сильно вслушивался, просто позволил себе расслабиться под звук знакомого голоса. Он придвинулся ближе, положил голову на разрисованную грудь и закрыл глаза. Вскоре почувствовал, как в волосы зарылись чужие пальцы, массируя кожу головы, – вокруг разошлось приятное покалывание. 

Когда тревога отступила, Хойт нашёл, чем себя занять. Внезапно для Бака, чужая рука скользнула вниз по его животу, под ткань шорт, и крепко схватила за член.

— Ох… – рассказ прервался, Бак невольно дёрнул ногой. 

— Что же ты остановился? – издевается, никак иначе. Массирующие движения не оставили шанса – кровь ушла на юг.

— Я смотрю, тебе уже неинтересно, – произнёс Бак, слегка посмеиваясь.

— А что предпочёл бы ты? – звучит, как вызов.

Бак приподнялся и быстрым движением оседлал бёдра босса. Поёрзал на нём, обозначив таким образом свою позицию. Хойт довольно улыбнулся, потянулся руками к крепкому телу:

— His name is Buck and he likes to fuck, — ладони остановились на груди, пробуя упругие мышцы на ощупь.

— Что верно, то верно… — пробормотал Бак, нагибаясь к лицу, к сухим приоткрытым губам. Пара секунд, и он впился в них, касаясь скул большими пальцами. Хойт прикрыл глаза и лениво отвечал на поцелуй, используя язык. Его эрекция не осталась без внимания: услуга за услугу. Мужчина стянул резинку трусов вниз, обхватил стоявший член и уверенными, размеренными движениями доставлял удовольствие партнёру, параллельно осыпая влажными поцелуями напряжённую шею, выдающиеся ключицы. "Одна отметина, и я труп, – подумал он. – А хотя…"

— Не смей, – Хойт почувствовал, как в горячий рот уже втянулась его кожа. С характерным звуком Бак слегка отстранился.

— Что, нет закрытых рубашек? 

— Сейчас кому-то понадобится закрытый гроб.

Бак закусил нижнюю губу, не мог сдержать улыбки. Могло быть и хуже. К его счастью, в таком положении босс не мог сильно злиться. Спускаясь всё ниже – живот очаровательно дрогнул от влажного прикосновения в тандеме с щекочущей бородой, – Бэмби поднёс губы к твердому члену, покрытому выступающими венками. Придерживая у основания, осторожно облизнул головку, тихонько подул. Хойт издал удивительно тонкий звук и тут же спохватился, прикрыв рот ладонью. Когда не надо, солдаты держат ухо востро. Дразнить Бак не стал, лишь молча обхватил губами ствол приличного размера.

"Как мило он смотрелся бы с дулом пистолета во рту, – пронеслось в голове у Хойта. – Но не сегодня, не сейчас".

Африканец двинул бёдрами навстречу: уж слишком манящим было влажное тепло. В ответ Бак приступил к движениям головой, затем на секунду остановился, втягивая щёки — Хойт приглушённо простонал. Бэмби какое-то время придерживался этой тактики, изредка разбавляя старой доброй стимуляцией руками, вдруг вобрал его в себя настолько, насколько это было возможно, и…

— Ммм, – глубокий стон отдался сладкой вибрацией. Хойт был на седьмом небе. Он часто задышал, схватил партнёра за волосы – не грубо, но крепко, – словно убедившись в том, что Бак никуда не денется.

— Не останавливайся, – это все, что смог вымолвить Хойт. Бак подчинился. Стояла невыносимая жара: таковы уж были местный климат и то состояние, в котором пребывал уставший мужчина. Конец близок. Бак снова передал горловые вибрации, и Хойт, коснувшись задней стенки, с хриплым стоном излился внутрь – Бак не мог отстраниться, а может и не хотел. Если бы не тьма, на его раскрасневшемся лице, в уголках глаз, босс увидел бы блестящие слёзы. Никаких чувств, лишь естественная реакция.

Бэмби не мог больше игнорировать собственные потребности. Уверенный в том, что Хойту теперь глубоко наплевать на всё вокруг, он сам ласкал себя рваными, привычными движениями. Вскоре и он достиг желанной разрядки, выжимая всё до последней капли, низко рыча, после чего свалился без сил рядом с хозяином дома. Который впервые за всю неделю чувствовал себя удовлетворённым.

По телам мужчин разливалась приятная слабость, они безмолвно лежали бок о бок. Бэмби поглядывал на Хойта – тот собирался что-то сказать.

— Не уходи. Останься, – он ущипнул себя за переносицу.

Бак молча смотрел на него. В такую темноту? Да он и не собирался. Киту, правда, придётся ночевать одному, но он справится – взрослый мальчик. Стянув с себя рубашку и оставив её на тумбочке, австралиец лёг поближе и среди скомканных простыней тыльной стороной ладони нащупал длинные пальцы.


End file.
